


The importance of clean hair

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the freshest he can get with shackles on his wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of clean hair

He smells like orange and sea salt now, skin cleaner than it's been in years and eyebrows unfurrowed.

Tsuruhime gently combs his hair, picking out burrs and knots with deft, calloused fingers. Even though he drifts off on her lap, she bears the weight and focuses on her task of making him look presentable.

When her legs numb under his jaw she slides out, replaces the pliable warmth with handsewn cushions. The thin blanket she throws over Kanbe's frame barely covers it; she smiles to herself when she notices his feet sticking out almost stubbornly. The lamp dies as she climbs into her own bed, determined to not let this mar her pure reputation.

After all, when he wakes up, it's the cleanest and most contented he's been in years. It's a public service she's done.


End file.
